1. Field of Invention
The present invention is for an apparatus and method for the installation of a repair material within a conduit or pipe such as a sanitary sewer line. More specifically, the invention pertains to an apparatus and method for the installation of a repair material controlled from a remote location using fluid pressure and electrically resistive or impedance heating to deploy, form and cure the repair material to the inside surface of a pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art pertains to underground or otherwise inaccessible pipes, pipelines, tubes or conduits and the repair, patching or relining of such structures.